<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened to Him? by Son_Izuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529713">What Happened to Him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Izuku/pseuds/Son_Izuku'>Son_Izuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.V Alternate Universe Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, Demonic invasion, Drama, Eri is adorable, F/M, Gohan needs a Hug, Goku and Inko must protect her, Goku needs a Hug, Goten needs a Hug, Half-Saiyan AU, I am not joking with these tags, Inko needs a hug, Izuku Needs a Hug, Lots of it, Master Jiren, Mind Control, Other, Past Present and Future gets fucked, Protective Grandparents, Secrets Revealed, Student Izuku, This story is fucked up, Vigilante AU, Villains are the good guys, but its only Goten and Gohan, but they are also hiding something, even Vegeta was surprised, inner monster, jk, killing intent, they are protective older brothers, what a twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Izuku/pseuds/Son_Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone(minus Izuku and Eri) had been sent to a mysterious theater by some kind of....little girl? This little girl calls herself Chornoa, the Supreme Kai of Time!? What the?! Who the hell are the people with the halos above their heads!? And why do 4 of them look like Son Izuku!? </p>
<p>Watch the family and friends ("ACQUAINTANCES!") of Son Izuku react to his life after the Fall of the Z-Fighters. There will be massive heartbreak and tears will be shed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Eri &amp; Bulla (Dragon Ball Super), Eri &amp; Midoriya Inko, Eri &amp; Pan (Dragon Ball), Eri &amp; Son Gohan, Eri &amp; Son Goku, Eri &amp; Son Goten, Eri &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo, Eri &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo’s Parents, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Bulma Briefs, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Eri, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Jiren, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Krillin, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Pan (Dragon Ball), Midoriya Izuku &amp; Piccolo, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Son Gohan, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Son Goku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Son Goten, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Vegeta, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo’s Parents, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other Relationship tags added later, Son Gohan/Videl Satan, Son Goku/Midoriya Inko, Son Goten/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Yaoyorozu Momo &amp; Midoriya Inko, Yaoyorozu Momo &amp; Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Yaoyorozu Momo &amp; Videl Satan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S.V Alternate Universe Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bringing Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh...Wha-What happened?"</p>
<p>Momo Yaoyorozu. She is a girl that came from a prestigious family. She has a powerful quirk called <strong>Creation</strong> which allows her to make any object with her body fat, but she has to know the main substance before creating it. She had a tough childhood due to her being...an early bloomer. She had been bullied to the extent that she has trouble communicating with new people and has been harassed by men.</p>
<p>However with everything happening with the USJ and the Sports Festival, she is slowly becoming more and more active with other people. She always had a smile on her face everyday now thanks to it. But during the first 3 months of school, she had finally been reunited with her childhood friend<em><strong>(COUGH*crush*COUGH)</strong></em>, Son Izuku.</p>
<p>He did try to push her away for a reason that she desperately wanted to know, but he wouldn't say anything. He was a bit cold towards her and definitely mean to her friends, but she knew why he was like that. For one, he looked like he had no human interaction for years. Two, she saw a memorial of his older brother in U.A, which meant his family died.</p>
<p>During the Sports Festival, Momo managed to crack the cold, hard shell that surrounded Izuku and he finally opened up to her. Just by a little. She did gain brownie points from him when she was interacting with Little Eri, his adoptive daughter. However, that action accidentally gave Eri the impression that she was her new mother, but that wouldn't last long, right?</p>
<p>
  <strong>RIGHT!?</strong>
</p>
<p>Anyway, after the stunt that Izuku caused during the Sports Festival with Shoto, the principal, Nezu, wants Izuku to enroll into U.A so he can become a hero. Momo was excited that her childhood friend would be at her side for the next three years, but that excitement died down when she saw his stoic expression. He had walked out of the stadium with Eri in his possession and never looked back.</p>
<p>She tried to call him for 3 days straight, but it went straight to voicemail. She had began to worry about him. It didn't help that her parents, mainly her father, had asked her if she can bring him to their home. Momo had asked why, but she was simply given a 'You'll find out later' excuse. The creation user knew that her parents knew something that she doesn't and its driving her insane.</p>
<p>With so much stress in her mind, she had decided to go to sleep for the day. But as soon as she woke up, she appeared here...</p>
<p>In a mysterious theater.</p>
<p>Momo looked around the area and found her class and teachers completely unconscious. She rushed to her closet friend, Itsuka Kendo, and tried to wake her up.</p>
<p>"Itsuka-chan! Itsuka-chan! Please wake up!"</p>
<p>The redhead grumbled about being too early in the morning and slowly opened her eyes. She went wide eyed as soon as she saw Momo above her. The vice president of 1-A sat up quickly and looked around the area.</p>
<p>"Momo-chan!? Wha-Where are we!?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know! I just woke up and saw everyone here. Who brought us here!?"</p>
<p>"Ugh..Shut up...It's too early in the damn morning for this shit!"</p>
<p>Both girls turned their heads to the source of the noise and found their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, waking up from his 20th nap of the day. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes before widening them in shock. He saw his students and fellow staff members on the ground unconscious. He glanced towards the two girls and walked towards them.</p>
<p>"What's going on? How did we get here?"</p>
<p>"We don't know Sensei. We just woke up and found ourselves in this theater."</p>
<p>"That doesn't explain anything...Ok, just stay close and find a way out of here."</p>
<p>"Hai!"</p>
<p>Around the same time, everyone started to wake up. Multiple groans and grumbles came out of the students' mouths but as soon as they opened their eyes, they gasped and screamed.</p>
<p>"Calm down!" Aizawa said with his quirk active.</p>
<p>"We need to stick together and find a way out of here."</p>
<p>"But did know how we got here Aizawa?" All Might said.</p>
<p>"No. I just woke up. The same for those two."</p>
<p>All Might looked to where Aizawa was pointing at and saw Momo and Itsuka talking to their friends. The number one hero looked back to Aizawa and talked about how they are going to escape.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, a ray of light shined upon the theater, blinding everyone.</p>
<p>"Hello~!"</p>
<p>Everyone rubbed their eyes as the light dimmed down. They were given the sight of a purple skinned little girl, who was waving peace signs to them. She wears a pair of weirdly shaped earrings and robes that seem to belong to some sort of deity. Her outfit also sports a pair of high-heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature.</p>
<p>Everyone stared at the girl for a moment before someone had stated the question in everyone's mind.</p>
<p>"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?" Katsuki yelled.</p>
<p>The girl giggled, despite the blonde yelling profanities at her, and flew across the theater. She stopped at the front of the huge screen and smiled brightly towards the heroes and heroes-in-training.</p>
<p>"Hello! I'm sure you all want to know why you are here today."</p>
<p>"YA DAMN RIGHT WE DO!"</p>
<p>"Bakugo! Please refrain yourself!"</p>
<p>"SHUT IT FOUR EYES!"</p>
<p>The girl giggled once more as she continued to talk.</p>
<p>"You guys are rowdy. Don't worry, I'm used to it thanks to the people I had met. Anyways, my name is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time."</p>
<p>Supreme Kai of Time?</p>
<p>Everyone stared in disbelief as they heard Chronoa call herself that. Most of them believe that she must be playing pretend. Others didn't have the patience to do that and planned to interrogate her.</p>
<p>However, before they could do something, Chronoa gasped as she realized she forgot something important.</p>
<p>"Oh my. It looks like I forgot to bring some people."</p>
<p>With a snap of her fingers, 7 people suddenly appeared in a flash of light. The new group looked around the room in confusion before setting their sights to U.A group.</p>
<p>"Mama? Papa?"</p>
<p>"Momo?"</p>
<p>"Hey its the Water Hose heroes!"</p>
<p>"Endeavor?"</p>
<p>"Aren't those three upperclassmen?"</p>
<p>Tankei and Nashi Yaoyorozu immediately went towards their daughter and hugged her. The Water Hose heroes walked towards the U.A heroes and asked them what was going on. Endeavor glared at the Kai and stood silently next to the group. The three upperclassmen had greeted Class 1-A as the Big Three.</p>
<p>Mirio Togata, one of the Big Three and ninth wielder of One For All, walked to his predecessor, All Might, and asked the same question the Water Hose had asked.</p>
<p>Everyone was in their own little world before Chronoa clapped her hands so she can get their attention.</p>
<p>"Hmm...We're still missing a few people. Give me a sec."</p>
<p>The Kai clapped her hands once more and a bright light flashed again. Once it dimmed, everyone saw 21 people had appeared. They were quite different than the others because...they all have a halo on their heads.</p>
<p>The U.A students, especially Momo, had glanced towards 4 people. A man with spiky messy styled hair with onyx eyes, has a muscular build, wearing a blue and orange martial arts gi and blue boots. A woman with green smooth hair with dark emerald eyes, has a slim yet slightly muscular build, wearing a pink and white shirt and jeans, has a pink scarf around her neck, and finally wearing white boots.</p>
<p>Another man with gravity defying spiky hair, onyx eyes, wearing the same outfit as the older man, but wearing glasses. And finally another man with the same spiky messy styled hair, but with emerald eyes, and same outfit. Next to him is a blonde woman with luscious smooth hair, a slim body that will turn heads her way, purple eyes, and wearing a white shirt with blue tight jeans.</p>
<p>"What? Dad? Where are we?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know...Just look ar-Wait. Supreme Kai of Time?!"</p>
<p>The new group suddenly turned their heads towards the screen and saw Chronoa with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Hello Goku! It's nice to see you and your family again!"</p>
<p>"S-Same here, but...why are here? Is there another threat coming soon?"</p>
<p>"No, no. No threat. I just happen to let you all see someone close important to you. Take this as a reward for everything you guys had done for me."</p>
<p>"Close person?"</p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention towards the voice. Everyone that was not from the new group gasped in shock. The woman that spoke has blue short hair, has turquoise eyes, wearing a red scarf, tight blue jeans, and has yellow boots.</p>
<p>The heroes widen their as they couldn't believe that she was here. But that was impossible! She was dead!</p>
<p>"But all of us are here...who could be the closest one to us? And why are they here?"</p>
<p>The woman pointed towards the U.A group and the Hero group. The new group looked at Chronoa as she took a huge amount air and began to explain.</p>
<p>"There is a reason for that Bulma. They have interacted with that person and now part of his life whether he likes it or not. And...you guys know that you have one person missing from your group."</p>
<p>The new group looked in confusion and looked towards the U.A and Hero group. It a took a few moments before someone had finally said something.</p>
<p>"Goku?"</p>
<p>The man in question perked up as he heard a familiar voice saying his name. He and his family looked towards a man with formal clothing. Goku and the man in glasses immediately knew his name and smiled brightly.</p>
<p>Tankei couldn't believe it. After all these 4 years...He had finally saw Goku, his best friend, again. With a smile on his face, he walked towards the martial artists and hugged him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tankei!"</p>
<p>"Goku! It's good to see you again my friend!"</p>
<p>The groups saw the two men hug each other and talk. The man in glasses had greeted Tankei as well and hugged him. Based on the smiles and friendly aura between the three, it seems that they had knew each other back then. Tankei and urged both his wife and daughter to greet Goku and his son. At the same time, Goku urged both his second son and his wife to come greet Tankei and his family.</p>
<p>Both families had stood in front of each other with a smile on their faces. Goku's wife and Nashi had stared at each other for a few moments before hugging each other with tears in their eyes.</p>
<p>"Inko! You're back!"</p>
<p>"Nashi! It's good to see you again!"</p>
<p>Both mothers spent a minute hugging before separating. Nashi had gasped before grabbing Momo and putting her in front of her.</p>
<p>"Inko! I want you to meet my baby girl, Momo."</p>
<p>"Hehe...uh...Hi."</p>
<p>Inko gasped in awe as she saw her friend's daughter. She looked like a close replica of Nashi. The green haired woman grabbed Momo's hand and gave her a bright smile. For some reason, Momo had a urge to protect that smile.</p>
<p>"Oooh, you look so much like your mother, Momo."</p>
<p>"Uh...Thank you."</p>
<p>"I'm sure that you have plenty of boys after your heart."</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>Momo wasn't sure about boys after her heart since she already has one in mind. But to the thought that he would try and get her heart...It sends butterflies to her stomach. Her face flushed as she stuttered a little.</p>
<p>"I-I'm n-not sure that many boys would be after m-me."</p>
<p>"Oh? Then do you have one in mind?"</p>
<p>Momo's face turned bright red as she stuttered a bit more. Inko gave a glance to Nashi and showed a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>"I-I-I d-d-don't know w-what you're t-t-t-talking about?"</p>
<p>"Oh? Are you sure? You haven't thought it about at night in your room? The thought of him holding you in his arms while you feel safe? The thought of him telling you that he loves and cherish you?"</p>
<p>Momo's brain had crashed as she couldn't find a response to Inko's questions. Steam rose from her eyes and her eyes became swirls. Both Inko and Nashi had giggled at the girl's struggle for an answer.</p>
<p>Both mothers knew that Momo was in love. They could tell from a mile away. Inko continued to giggle before looking at Nashi.</p>
<p>"You have a wonderful daughter Nashi. She'll be a beautiful woman one day."</p>
<p>"Thank you Inko."</p>
<p>Inko and Nashi both smiled generously for a minute before Nashi adopted a somber look. Inko raised her eyebrow in confusion at the sudden change of emotion.</p>
<p>"Inko...I...I have something I have to tell you."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Nashi took a moment of silence before taking a deep breath. What she is going to say will affect Inko badly. The woman took a huge breath and exhaled softly.</p>
<p>"It's about your s-"</p>
<p>"WHAT!?"</p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention to the voice and saw that it was Goten that said that. They noticed that Goku, Gohan, and Goten had shocked and concerned expressions. The women next to Goten and Gohan had their mouths covered by their hands. It looks like they were given shocking information.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Goku grabbed Tankei by his shoulders and shook him slightly.</p>
<p>"He...You...Why is he doing it!?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know...He's been doing it for the past 3 years. After 3 days you died. I don't know what happened to him. I just figured it out that he was still alive 3 days ago. And it was on live TV!"</p>
<p>The Saiyan looked at his friend in shock before lowering his head in sadness. He let go of Tankei and smashed the ground in anger, creating a mini-tremor and cracks on the ground.</p>
<p>"DAMMIT!"</p>
<p>"Goku!?"</p>
<p>"Kakarot!?"</p>
<p>The new group had rushed to Goku to see what was going on. Inko was by her husband's side as she gasped as she saw tears building up in his eyes. She immediately looked at Tankei for answers until she saw her sons. They have the look of frustration and sadness on their faces. Their wives, Videl and Yu, were comforting them and telling them that it wasn't their fault.</p>
<p>A buzzing noise got everyone's attention and turned their heads to the front. Chronoa looked behind her and smiled somberly.</p>
<p>"It looks like it's ready."</p>
<p>She turned towards Goku and his friends and gave a apologetic look.</p>
<p>"I guess you found out who was missing from your group, Goku. I'm sorry for what happened to him. I know that you wanted to meet him again, but you know the rules."</p>
<p>Goku's response was simply clenching his fists even tighter. Inko was confused at why her husband was acting like this. And what did the Kai mean by 'he'? Another close friend? An ally? Another brother? Who?</p>
<p>It can't be one of them since her sons are he-</p>
<p>'<em>Wait...'</em></p>
<p>Inko looked towards her sons and back to Goku. She took a moment before realizing her mistake. Her eyes widened and her body shook. Chronoa had noticed Inko's trembling and sighed in sadness. It looks like she found out too.</p>
<p>"My...my baby...What happened to my baby?"</p>
<p>"Inko...That's why you all are here."</p>
<p>The new group gasped in realization as they walked forward, leaving two confused groups in the back.</p>
<p>"Kai."</p>
<p>Chronoa looked at the one calling her. She saw Vegeta with a serious and shocked look. She was honestly surprised that he was shocked. She guessed that he really didn't expect it to happen.</p>
<p>"Tell us the truth."</p>
<p>"I am Vegeta. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Inko put her hand to her mouth and sank to her knees. She failed. She failed as mother. Bulma and Inko's daughter-in-laws rushed to her side and comforted her. Goku's friends were at his side and rubbed his back, telling him that it wasn't his fault.</p>
<p>While this was happening, the two groups looked the scene in confusion. They all looked at Tankei and Nashi and saw that they had somber looks.</p>
<p>"Ok. What is going on?"</p>
<p>Everyone stopped on what they are doing and looked at Denki.</p>
<p>"Look I'm sorry about what happened to you guys, but that doesn't explain why we are here. And who is this 'he' you guys are talking about?"</p>
<p>"...You all know him."</p>
<p>"We know him? Who is he!?"</p>
<p>"He was there with you all during the Sports Festival. He is the only one not in this room."</p>
<p>The only one not in this room?</p>
<p>Who is not in this room? The U.A group focused on who was with them during the Sports Festival. It didn't take a while before someone finally remembered the boy who caused the stunt during the finals. The boy who was mysterious with his quirk. The boy who has a child with him at all times.</p>
<p>"MONKEY!?"</p>
<p>For some reason, all of the Saiyan-blooded beings felt extremely insulted and glared hatefully towards Katsuki.</p>
<p>"Bakugo! You know that he hates being called that!"</p>
<p>"Son-san? Why is this about him?"</p>
<p>"Aizawa-kun...it's about the boy."</p>
<p>"Yes I know. If this is about him, then it concerns not only them, but us as well."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could use this to see how the boy has so much battle prowess. We could probably convince him to become a hero with the information we collect from here."</p>
<p>"You may be onto something Nezu."</p>
<p>Momo looked in surprise that the reason why they are here is because of Izuku. She looked back at the new group and stared at both Inko and Goku. She began to notice the features on the both of them and combined them together. She gasped as soon as she put the pieces together.</p>
<p>That group...</p>
<p>That group is his family.</p>
<p>She looked above their heads and grimaced slightly. They were dead. All of them.</p>
<p>Maybe that's why he didn't want to befriend her again. He's still not over his family's deaths.</p>
<p>Chronoa clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"Ok! Now that everyone and everything is set, please sit down and prepare yourselves. If you guys get hungry, then simply think it and it will appear."</p>
<p>The seating arrangement was simple.</p>
<p>In the front row: Goku, Inko, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Yu, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien, Yamcha, Hercule, Master Roshi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mai, Bulla, and finally Dende.</p>
<p>In the middle row: The Water Hose heroes, Endeavor, All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Principle Nezu, Ectoplasm, and Vlad King.</p>
<p>In the last row: Shoto Todoroki, Kyoka Jirou, Ejirou Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Itsuka Kendo, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tsuyu Asui, Rikido Satou, Mashirao Ojiro, Tooru Hagakure, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, Koji Koda, Minrou Mineta, Mezu Shoji, Yuuga Aoyama, Katsuki Bakugo, Tankei Yaoyorozu, and Nashi Yaoyorozu.</p>
<p>"Now that everyone is seated, we will get started. But be warned...There is a whole lot of gore in this."</p>
<p>"Just show us the damn clip already!"</p>
<p>"Bakugo!"</p>
<p>Chronoa simply shrugged and sat down with Goku and his family.</p>
<p>"I warned ya."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>..</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>April 15...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 783</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mount Pazou</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>And done! I decided to do this for fun. I'll update Saiyan Vigilante as soon as I can.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until next time!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Prolouge and Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter 2: Prologue and Reveal</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>April 15</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Age 783</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mount Pazou...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"783...That's...3 years..." Goku said.</p><p>"And that's 4 years...after we.." Inko said.</p><p>"Died. It was hard on him as it was for you guys." Chronoa said to the Son couple.</p><p>Both parents looked down in shame when Izuku had to live with that. It's a miracle that their son did not go insane after losing everything he loves.</p><p>"Goddammit...We should've done something Gohan..."</p><p>"We didn't know that he was like this Goten...but at the very least we were able to see him."</p><p>The conversation between two elder brothers was not heard from their parents. They held a secret that both will be furious if they found out they broke the rules. Their wives narrowed their eyes towards them when they started whispering.</p><p>The U.A and Hero group began to pay attention to the screen so they can find out Izuku's origin and life. They hope that they can use the information and get close to him and hopefully...hopefully convince him to join the heroes.</p><p>Meanwhile with the Z-Fighter group, they were worried. The rest of the groups may not know it, but Izuku was known by his ballistic temper. The Saiyan boy had numerous incidents where he gets extremely furious and gains a massive power up. Like that preschool incident where he destroyed a classroom.</p><p>"Let's just hope that he won't do anything rash during these viewings." Piccolo said.</p><p>"Somehow I doubt that..." Krillin said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Welcome everyone to Channel 29 of Japan News. Today we are here to update you all about the recent event that had happen earlier today in Musutafu Mall. Eariler this morning, the villain, Toxic Chainsaw went on a rampage and started to slaughter innocent bystanders near him."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The U.A group grimaced at the reminder from the screen. That day was horrific for them since most of the students were at that mall to buy school supplies. The Heroes gritted their teeth since it was one of their biggest failures to not be their in time and let him take care of it.</p><p>"I...I think I won't go there for a long time.." Tooru said.</p><p>Most of the students agreed with her and continued to watch.</p><p>"Why is it showing this and not Son-san?" Ochaco asked.</p><p>"Just keep watching. It will show you later."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Heroes had recieved the distress signal a moment later, but they could not be there on time."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"However...*ahem* however the situation was now being under control when bystanders say that Toxic Chainsaw was beaten brutally by...by...*ahem* I'm sorry...um...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion. The reporter hesitated? Wow, he must have that effect on everyone. The Z-fighter group anxiously gripped their seats. The three Gs tapped their feet nervously as they hope about what Tankei said wasn't true.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>him...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Deku."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>Nearly everyone was startled by Goten's outburst. Yu turned to her husband and saw that he had his hands on his hair, gripping it. She gave a somber look and rubbed his back smoothly. Videl looked towards Gohan and saw that he had his glasses off and had his free hand on his face. Pan looked very confused on why her dad was like that.</p><p>Goku breathed in and out very heavily as he tried to calm his nerves. Inko looked at him worryingly and tried to console him. Vegeta looked the Son Family and wondered why his rival is acting this pathetic.</p><p>He had heard what the screen said about some vigilante doing what the pitiful heroes cannot. However, he continued to piece the puzzle together when he tried to compare their reactions towards this viewing.</p><p>His eyes had suddenly widened as he found the final piece of the puzzle.</p><p>"Impossible.." he muttered.</p><p>"Vegeta?" Bulma said.</p><p>"The brat can't be doing that...he can't...he shouldn't...holy fuck..."</p><p>Bulma watched her husband put his hands on his forehead as he looked shocked. Now Bulma was worried. Her husband is not the type to show emotion apart from anger and frustration. If this viewing causes him to be like that, then it's a viewing that will affect all of them.</p><p>The Hero and U.A group raised their eyebrows towards the Z-Fighter group. They wondered why they acted out like that. Could it be that they knew Deku before? Possibly. They should interrogate them after this viewing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The t.v turned off. A boy, no less than 16 years old, was shown in the t.v's reflection with his eyes shadowed by his hair.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Hey its Son!"</p><p>"Why is he sad?"</p><p>"Did Deku do something to him?"</p><p>Momo is concerned about the look on Izuku's face. That expression on his face was the same emotion when she brought up Goten during the Festival. She didn't like that expression on his face and tried to make him forget about it, but he quickly changed emotions and got angry. She looks towards the Z-fighter group and saw Goten still in depression after learning something about his young brother.</p><p>Momo frowned. She wanted answers. And she wants them now. If this is about Izuku, her childhood friend, then she needs to know. She doesn't want him to be alone. She doesn't want to see him down and grumpy.</p><p>Getting up, Momo walks towards the Z-Fighter group, but was stopped by her parents.</p><p>"Papa?"</p><p>Tankei only responded with a shake from his head, meaning that she can't talk to them right now.</p><p>"Wha-Papa! Why can't I-."</p><p>"Because you will get your answers soon...Please Momo, they are dealing with emotional impacts right now. You asking them questions about Izuku will only make it worse."</p><p>"B-But!"</p><p>"No buts...Just...Just sit back down..."</p><p>The ravenette stared at her father for a few moments and looked back to the group. After a few seconds, she gritted her teeth and obeyed her father to sit down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The boy got up from his seat and went outside. The moon's light shines upon a memorial. 4 graves are present.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Son Gohan</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Think about your loved ones. Use that as motivation"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Son Goten</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I really don't like to follow the rules. I just listen to what my heart says."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Son Inko</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Everything is going to be fine. Take a deep breath, show a brave face, and finish the job."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Son Goku</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Power comes in response to a need...Not a desire."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dammit...god...goddammit..."</p><p>The Hero and U.A groups gasped in shock when they saw the graves. 4 names. 4 people.</p><p>And they were sitting with them in this theater.</p><p>They turned their heads towards the Z-Fighter group and saw that the Son Family are grieving. Most of the U.A group held sympathy towards them since one of their own, specifically the youngest, had to bury them and live a life without them.</p><p>The teachers on the other hand had finally figured out why they were so interested in him. He is the brother of the prodigy, Son Goten. The man that is grieving before them..</p><p>The man that accomplished anything during his school year..</p><p>The man who is now...dead.</p><p>They finally realize the reason why the Z-Fighter group all have halos on their heads.</p><p>They're dead...</p><p>And this Kai gave them a chance to see how Izuku, their beloved member of the group, is right now. Some of the teachers felt guilty about using this viewing to persuade the Last Z-Fighter into becoming a hero. For all that they know, it might've been heroism that got them killed.</p><p>While some of the teachers and heroes felt like this was too good to pass up. Family deaths might be one of the reasons why Izuku didn't reply to Nezu when he offered him a spot in U.A. Other reasons might be from mental disorders and negative complexes. The last reason, that could be solved easily by their standards, is being a father.</p><p>Nezu and the teachers had noticed the little infant that was attached to Izuku at all times. It was painfully obvious that Izuku had adopted her since they looked nothing alike. Nezu was curious about the tiny horn that was planted on Eri's forehead and theorized that the baby's quirk had manifested too early.</p><p>There are very rare cases about that, but it was nothing difficult to deal with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The boy inhales shakily and exhales. He seems regretful. Memories of that day begins to flood his mind. A single tear drops from his left eye. Screams of anguish, agony, rage, and despair begins to block his hearing. He clenches his fists until blood draws from it. He heads back in his house. He passes the hallway. Pictures of family of 5 smiling. The boy is just a toddler with a tail.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Some of the students began to squirm as they heard the screams of Bulma, Bulla, Pan, Videl, Krillin, Marron, 18, Yamcha, and Tien being killed. The roars of Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta were heard as well. This family had it tough.</p><p>The Z-Fighter group grimaced and held their families together as they heard their own voices on the screen. It still gives them nightmares about them being tortured and killed in a gruesome manner. Cold sweat formed on the Earthlings heads as they tried to wipe the horrible memory away. The Younger Hybrids shivered at remembering the event and huddled closer to their respective families.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His 2nd brother ruffling his hair. His 1st brother laughing while his arm around his wife. His mother holding him with a bright smile. His father wrapping his arm around his mother's waist and holding his staff.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This picture was taken on his 5th birthday.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Most of the Hero and U.A groups smiled warmly at the picture. This family seems normal. Like a perfect normal family. Why would they be killed?</p><p>The Z-Fighter group had looked down in sadness. That day was one of the best days they ever had. Being able to relax and act as one big happy family. That's all they ever wanted. It's too bad that they were stripped away from the privilege.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He passes another picture.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His father, brothers, and him were wearing the same gi while holding on to each other.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He was 12 years old.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That was the day when everything changed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Hero and U.A were confused by this. What did it mean by 'when everything changed'? Could it be that it was the day they all died?</p><p>The Z-Fighters tensed as they remembered that day. The day where they actually lost. The day where they died. The day where they were killed for good. It still leaves a bad taste in their mouths even after 3 to 4 years.</p><p>Endeavor looked closely at the picture and noticed something.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait a minute..'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His powers were furiously awakened.<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The cause...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>was his mother's death.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The screen had showed Goten, Gohan, and Izuku staring shocking at Inko's corpse. The three had saw tears flowing out their eyes before hardening them and roar in rage and despair. The Hero and U.A groups gasped in shock as they saw golden light emitting from the siblings.</p><p>A shockwave was created and blew every corpse, apart from Inko's, away. The groups saw an enraged Izuku with spiky gravity defying hair that shined golden. He had a few bangs going down and his eyes were now turquoise green and golden aura flared around him. His tail, once brown, now turned into a spiky golden limb.</p><p>They have witnessed a hybrid transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"</p><p>Everyone turned their heads to Katsuki, who looked shocked and mostly angry.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Eijirou asked.</p><p>"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT WHAT THE HELL DID THE MONKEY DO!? HE JUST FUCKING YELLED AND JUST WENT BLONDE!"</p><p>"Oh that...Well he just went Super Saiyan." Chronoa answered.</p><p>"S-Supreme Kai of Time!" Inko exclaimed.</p><p>"What? They were going to find out later on. Why not just get with it right now? It will saves us the hassle." The Kai retorts.</p><p>The Z-Fighter sighed as it would seem inevitable to keep the secret from the groups. Might as well get this over with.</p><p>"Super Saiyan? What the hell is a Super Saiyan?" Aizawa asked.</p><p>Chronoa turned towards to Goku and Vegeta, who sighed frustratedly before going up to the groups with a scowl.</p><p>"Ok, weaklings. What I'm about to say stays in this room and this room only. We had enough problems regarding this secret and we won't let it happen to Kakarot's third brat."</p><p>"If this is important, then why should we keep it a secret? If anything, we should inform the Hero Association to keep on guard. Have you seen the power the kid possessed?!" Yamada said.</p><p>In that mere moment, Goku's and Vegeta's expressions instantly hardened and their bodies emitted heavy pressure. The people who do not have Ki felt their bodies trembling when they felt heavy weight on their backs.</p><p>They looked towards the two Saiyans and saw that they were staring intimidatingly with their eyes glowing blue.</p><p>"You blab your mouth to anyone about this, then you'll be joining us in the Otherworld."</p><p>They all, apart from Tankei and Nashi, nodded in fear. The two Saiyans released the pressure from the non-Ki users and their eyes went back to black. Everyone returned to their normal states and payed attention to what Goku and Vegeta has to say.</p><p>"<em>Sigh</em>. Ok. Vegeta and I are not humans. We are from a alien race that looked similar to Earthlings called Saiyans. We have extraordinary abilities that helps us survive in any environment and our bodies adapt to the ecosystem."</p><p>"Unlike Earthlings, we Saiyans are born with Ki so our parents can determine our power level and place us in the class we belong. I, for one, am the Saiyan Prince. Kakarot here is a low class warrior. Though...I doubt that matters anymore."</p><p>The two groups were shocked to say at least. For many years, they believed that they were the only superior species in the universe. However, two aliens were living amongst them right under their noses. And one of them is Prince no less!</p><p>They all looked towards the Z-Fighter group and saw that they were tensed. They looked at Piccolo and guessed that he is an alien too.</p><p>They have been keeping this secret for years. Decades even. But why?</p><p>"Hold on. If you two are aliens, then does that mean that Son-san is an alien too?" Denki asked.</p><p>"You are half right and half wrong. My son is a Half Saiyan. The blood of Inko and the blood of me. He has Saiyan abilities and human emotions."</p><p>"That is a very dangerous combinations since Saiyans can receive a boost from rage. Kakarot and I agreed that Hybrids such as my son and Kakarot's brats have a higher potential than us. So don't underestimate them. Zeno knows how much our enemies did."</p><p>So...strong. That was the thought of the two groups. They began to worry since a Hybrid like Izuku is still alive. The students were worried about their safety since Izuku is always angry and mean towards them and they began to wonder if he was going snap and kill them if they annoy him enough.</p><p>They have seen how strong Izuku is during the Sports Festival when he fought Shoto, who was glad that he held back against him. They thought what he showed was a quirk, but in reality, it was one of his Saiyan abilities.</p><p>Izuku is holding back a lot of power. Maybe the only reason why he won't show his real power is because of exposing his bloodline.</p><p>"What about his tail?" Mina asked.</p><p>"Tail? He still has that?!" Bulma exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah. He's very sensitive about it and doesn't let anyone touch it."</p><p>"Makes sense. When you pull a Saiyan's tail, they lose control of their body and fall down." Piccolo said.</p><p>"Yeah, but knowing Izuku...He probably got rid of that weakness for sure." Tien said.</p><p>The Z-Fighters agreed with Tien and continued to explain the Saiyan Origins.</p><p>"Back to topic, we Saiyans have the ability to transform into what you see into a Super Saiyan. Our power, senses, and durability multiplies in a excessive amount to the point where we can destroy a planet at ease."</p><p>"There are more forms like Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, but they have to be achieved by pure anger or intense training. There are forms beyond that, but it requires other Saiyans to achieve it."</p><p>The Heroes took the information in and processed it. Saiyans and Hybrid Saiyans have the same ability which makes them extremely nervous. They had hoped for a weakness, but it was said that Izuku got rid of that weakness already. He almost seems unstoppable.</p><p>The students were in awe at this. Son Izuku, the boy who they had met at the Sports Festival. Who was mysterious to spark the interest of All Might and Principle Nezu, has this much power inside him because of his DNA. It's incredible. But it also tells them that they can't beat him no matter how much they train their quirks.</p><p>Izuku is on a whole different level than they are. And they can't catch up.</p><p>"BULLSHIT!"</p><p>Vegeta turned his attention to Katsuki and saw that he was seething. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"There's no way in hell that Monkey is that strong! You're spitting up bullshit!"</p><p>The Saiyans twitched their eyes in irritation at the insult.</p><p>"I am merely telling the truth boy. The truth that you fools asked for."</p><p>"That's not the fucking truth! There's no way in hell that Monkey is stronger than me!"</p><p>Vegeta growls in annoyance at Katsuki. But before he could say something, someone else began to talk.</p><p>"Oh will you just shut up Bakugo! Can't you just accept that someone else is stronger than you or is that ego of yours too big that you refuse reality!?"</p><p>Everyone turned towards Momo, who looked like she was about to pop a vein. She had enough of Katsuki. He kept badmouthing Izuku in front of his family, keep insulting him by calling him the nickname that he despises and it clearly angers his father and brothers too, and refuses to admit that Izuku is better and stronger than him in every possible way!</p><p>She has had enough!</p><p>Katsuki turned towards Momo and got angrier.</p><p>"Who asked you Ponytail Bitch!? All you do is suck Monkey's tiny excuse of a dick and be useless like the rest of these losers!"</p><p>"Bakugo!"</p><p>The Z-Fighters widened their eyes at the insult and turned to Momo, who was ready to fight Katsuki. Goten and Gohan growled in anger when the ash blonde insulted their little brother behind his back and was about to show him his place. However, Yu and Videl held both of them down when they thought that he wasn't worth it.</p><p>They agreed for now and let the commotion happen.</p><p>Tankei stood up with an angry look and started to walk towards Katsuki with the intent to hit him. Unfortunately, his wife and nearby students grabbed him and urged the father to sit back down.</p><p>"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO MY DAUGHTER! NO ONE! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"</p><p>Katsuki turned towards the Yaoyorozu Patriarch with his hands sparking.</p><p>"BRING IT OLD MAN! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!"</p><p>Everyone stopped and looked at the voice. They saw Aizawa with his quirk active and his capture weapon floating.<strong>(A/N: I swear, how does he do that?)</strong></p><p>"Bakugo, we have talked about your anger issue the last time you had detention. You keep this up and you will not be eligible to become a hero! You will be expelled if you have one more outburst! Understand!?"</p><p>Katsuki only clicked his teeth in irritation and nodded as he sat back down.</p><p>"Good. Now you can continue." Aizawa said to Vegeta.</p><p>However he wasn't listening since he and the rest of the Z-Fighters continued to stare at Momo, who was being calmed by her parents and friends. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, then continued his explanation.</p><p>"Right...As I was saying before I was interrupted.."</p><p>Katsuki growled by stayed silent.</p><p>"The reason why we had this under wraps is because we want to prevent any of our DNA from being stolen. It happened once and it was used to create an Bio-Enhanced Android that had our abilities. I assume you all know who it is..."</p><p>The adults went wide eyes and gasped. Sure some of them might've been teenagers, kids, or young adults, but they still remember the horror back in the days. Specifically one of them.</p><p>The students were confused at why the adults had a look of shock. Who was the android?</p><p>"W-Wait, you mean <strong>CELL</strong> had all of you guys' DNA!?" Kayama exclaimed.</p><p>The Z-Fighters nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. It took everything we got to defeat him. My son, Gohan, was able to power up and transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and kill Cell."</p><p>The heroes gapped at this.</p><p>"You see why we don't want our secret out. If it did, then you Earthlings would have tracked each of us down and give you our DNA. Not that it would happen..."</p><p>The heroes were shocked. It seems that Vegeta had a point. Most of the humans do fear the unknown and will do anything that will question their humanity to learn it. But imagining taking Izuku's blood from him and code his DNA to match a human's and then injecting it into heroes and soldiers!?</p><p>If it gets into the wrong hands, then it will cause mayhem.</p><p>"Now then, let's continue on with the viewing."</p><p>Everyone sat to their reserve seatings and watched the screen once more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Then 2 days passed. His powers were awakened again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His brothers died.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The screen showed the corpses of Gohan and Goten, along with the rest of the Z-Fighters with the exception of Goku, in front of the young Son. Tears flowed out of his eyes before lightning sparked around his body. His muscles grew and his aura intensified. With a roar of anger, Izuku created a shockwave that blew everyone.</p><p>The viewers saw a 12 year old Super Saiyan 2 Izuku, glaring at them with tears still flowing out.</p><p>The brothers lowered their heads to prevent from seeing their youngest brother's pain. They could've prevented it, but they were arrogant and angry because of Inko's death.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A whole year has passed. His father taught him the ways of a God. He unlocked and entered the realm.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone went wide eyed at this, even the Z-Fighters. Goku felt sweat on his forehead as he sensed many eyes on him. He looked back at them with a apologetic smile and scratched his head.</p><p>"Um...I can explain?"</p><p>"YOU TURNED HIM INTO A SUPER SAIYAN GOD!?"</p><p>The Z-Fighters had yelled at him, wondering why their long time friend would do a careless move to his own son.</p><p>"Honestly Kakarot, this is very typical of you to do this...Hell why am I even surprised!?"</p><p>"What the hell Goku!? Do you even know how reckless that was!? Do you know how many people will be after him now!"</p><p>"Dammit Dad..."</p><p>The Hero and U.A group kept staring at the bicker between Goku and the Z-Fighters since they were stunned that Izuku is a God. Holy shit, they really need to be careful around him now.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But...his powers were awakened again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>His father sacrificed himself.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And the villain survived.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait a minute, HE SURVIVED!?" Goku exclaimed.</p><p>"Impossible..." Piccolo said.</p><p>The screen showed a heavily injured Draco, who was in front a shocked Izuku in his God Form. The False Destroyer laughed softly and didn't notice the building pressure coming from Izuku. The Hybrid's hands clenched tightly and dust began to swirl around him.</p><p>Veins began to appear and throb violently around his body and blue light began to emit from Izuku. His right eye had turned purple for a second before turning blue. His left eye on the other hand went completely red. His hair went up Super Saiyan style and his entire body was sealed in blue light.</p><p>The ground began to shake and the False Destroyer barely noticed the Hybrid gaining more power. His entire face expression went into fear as he saw the look of pure rage onto Izuku's face. Getting one final look at Draco, Izuku's right eye turned red and he roared in anger, shattering the ground and buildings.</p><p>"That should be impossible..." Vegeta said.</p><p>"Yeah. I thought you were suppose to train very hard to gain Blue. Not by anger." Goku said.</p><p>"Not only that, but did see his eyes?" Piccolo said to the two Saiyans.</p><p>"They were red...instead of blue. What the hell is your son, Kakarot?"</p><p>All he got for an answer was silence. The Z-Fighters looked Goku and saw that he was shocked. For the first time ever, Goku didn't know what was going on or what to do...</p><p>He looked...lost.</p><p>"I...I don't know..."</p><p>Goku looked at the screen.</p><p>"I...I just hope that it's nothing bad."</p><p>Chronoa grimaced.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He was angry. Too angry. He let his rage consume him and he murdered the villain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In front of the heroes.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>He escaped them. His dreams of becoming a hero were destroyed. The dream of going to U.A. Destroyed. The villains took everything from him. And now...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'll take everything from them."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I KNEW IT! IT IS HIM!"</p><p>Everyone looked at Endeavor who had a scowl on his face.</p><p>"What is it Endeavor?" All Might asked.</p><p>"Do you fools do not realize!? It's him! It's Deku! That brat is Deku!"</p><p>Everyone gaped at his statement. Many of the heroes went wide eyed as they finally realized the hints in the viewing. The students were in denial that someone like Son Izuku could ever be Deku. No that's not right.</p><p>It shouldn't be possible...</p><p>It <strong>shouldn't</strong>...</p><p>Momo looked at her parents and saw that they were looking away from her. They knew. They knew all along and they didn't tell her. She looked at the screen and stared at Izuku's cold eyes staring back at her. The ravenette looked down to process this.</p><p>Her friend...</p><p>Her childhood friend that was very friendly back when they were kids...</p><p>Is the world's most dangerous vigilante...</p><p>Momo was startled when she felt droplets on her thigh. Her senses came back and saw that it was water. She brought her hand up to her face and noticed that she was crying. But why?</p><p>Was it because that she felt betrayed? If so why?</p><p>Was it because that Izuku had been hurt enough to the point he became Deku? Possibly.</p><p>Or was it because that he didn't trust her enough to tell her his secret even when she told him her darkest fears?</p><p>She didn't know what it was...and it hurts her...</p><p>But...</p><p>She doesn't care.</p><p>She doesn't care about it even if he was a villain.</p><p>Momo sniffed and wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked back up to the screen with determination.</p><p>She doesn't care if Izuku is Deku. Why? Because he will always be her friend.</p><p>Momo saw Izuku's smiling face when he had first met her and watched it fade away into the cold and merciless expression she sees on screen.</p><p>
  <em>'I will help you Izu-kun. I will continue to help you until you feel happy again. I don't care what other people say. You are still important to me, no matter what...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And so he made his own gi from Goten's old gi. He painted it red and added a hoodie to hide his identity. He called himself 'Deku' because he was useless when he didn't protect his own family. But he will change the meaning when he protects the world from those wretched villains.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Throughout his work, he killed over 346 villains and captured 109 criminals. He is feared both in the villain world and the hero world. One villain asked who he was before he was killed. He replied.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"My name is Son Izuku. You can call me Deku."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The screen turned black. The Z-Fighters looked very tense and sad at the reveal. They failed as a family for letting this happen to Izuku. Now they have to witness the results. The Hero and U.A groups looked shocked.</p><p>Deku, the most dangerous vigilante, was right under their noses the whole time. Hell he was in the stadium with every Hero in Japan. They immediately looked towards the Z-Fighters and was about to demand questions.</p><p>However before they do that, Chronoa appeared in the front to make an announcement.</p><p>"Ok, one viewing down. Many to go. I'll let you all have a break to let you process this. Just call me up when you need to start the next viewing!"</p><p>And with that, Chronoa disappeared, leaving a distraught Z-Fighter group and two anxious and angry groups.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>